The Prophecy
by xBatteryAfterx
Summary: At the end of the Chitauri battle, Loki comes across a man named Tony Stark. The two have an immediate liking for each other, but Tony's feelings for Loki immediately become more than platonic. Loki questions if the feelings Tony has for him are mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I'm basing this off of the last 30 minutes or so of the first Avengers movie. The original, fluff and smut free version is here** **story/11007351/FrostIron-Untitled . I'll be uploading 8 chapters in one night, then start writing more.**

The battle was nearly won. The Tesseract had been activated, and the Chitauri army was spewing into Midgard from a portal in the sky. Erik, whom Loki had taken control of with his, what did the Avengers call it? Oh, that's right, the Glowstick of Destiny, was watching the Cube to make sure nobody got any ideas.

Now, where was that monstrosity that Stark called a tower? Ah, there it was. The "K" had fallen off of the "STARK", leaving "STAR". In Loki's opinion, it was an improvement.

He steered the Chitaurian craft to the terrace of the building, leaping onto the patio. With a click glance to his left, Loki saw Iron Man, coated in that foolishly tacky gold and red suit, landing a hundred feet away. The billionaire started walking inside, machinery taking off his suit as he went. Loki nodded his head slowly and folded his hands behind his back as he copied Starks movements.

Loki walked through the doorway and took a left to see Stark already making his way to the bar. What an egotistical moron, it was the middle of war and he still couldn't stop drinking.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said, walking towards Stark. "Actually," Stark said, leaning against the stone railing to the stairs, "I'm planning to threaten you." He resumed his journey to his bar.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki pointed out, holding his staff up. Stark agreed, saying, "I've seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the," He paused to pull out some alcohol, "'Glowstick of Destiny.'" Loki gazed down at the heart of his staff, watching the blue glow illuminate the metal around it. "Would you like a drink?" Stark asked.

Loki smirked, chuckling, "Stalling me won't change anything." To which Stark called out his mistake. "No no no, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one." He poured some alcohol into a cup.

Loki turned away from the Avenger and looked out the window to the nearest tower. "The Chitauri are coming," He said faithfully, "Nothing will change that." Loki turned back away from the glass window, and started slowly walking towards Stark, "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Stark said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his drink. Loki squinted his eyes and tilted his head to show false confusion. Stark shrugged, "That's what we call ourselves, it's sort of like a team. Earths Mightiest Heroes, kind of thing."

"Yes," Loki said, looking directly at Stark, "I've met them." To which the other smiled, "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that. But let's do a head count here." He paused, looking Loki over. "Your brother, the demigod. A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Loki started pacing back and forth, looking up every now and then, "A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins-And you!" Stark pointed at Loki, "Little fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki whispered loud enough for the other to hear and faced him. "Not a great plan," Stark commented, "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Now Stark had started walking up to Loki with his drink in his hand. "I have an army," Loki argued, to which Stark simply answered, "We have a Hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off!" Loki commented. "You're missing the point!" Stark said quickly, "There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't protect the Earth then we sure damn will avenge it." Stark took a sip of his drink, and Loki slowly stalked forwards, gazing at the others chest.

"How will your friends have time for me," Loki said, his eyes moving up to Starks, "When they're so busy fighting you?" His staff started calibrating, and he raised it up to touch Starks chest. But instead of gaining control to the others mind, it made a tapping noise at what had to be metal. Loki looked down at the tip of his stick, lowering it. Then he tried again, with the same outcome.

"This usually works."

"Well, performance issues not uncommon. One out of five- "

Loki reached out to Starks neck, grabbing hold of it and throwing him to the floor. The billionaire cowered, "Jarvis, turnout..." He mumbled as he pushed himself off of the floor. Loki grabbed his neck and held him up, strangling him.

"You all fall before me!" Loki said under his breath. "Boy!" Stark said for no apparent reason. Loki lifted Stark up and threw him out of the window, glad to be rid of that moron. Not long after, he whipped around to see a red and gold case flying out of the wall and after Stark.

Loki, confused, turned around to look down at Stark falling, to be greeted by Tony Stark, in his Iron Man armor, on the balcony. Of course, his face plate was off so that Loki could see him clearly.

"And, there's one other person you pissed off!" Stark said, "His name is Phil." Loki raised his stick to attack Stark, but Iron Man walked up to him and forcefully lowered the staff against Loki's will. He then unexpectedly lied his smooth lips on Loki's.

On instinct Loki tried to shove him away, but not before returning the kiss. Hell, why did Tony kiss him? And why did Loki kiss him back? He couldn't believe himself for letting his heart get the better of him.

Stark backed away quickly, and Loki, on the ground, tried his best to look offended. "Just know, if you do that again, I will kill you," Loki threatened. Tony held his hands up in a play surrender, walking away. "Sorry not sorry! You're a good kisser!" Stark shouted over his shoulder, then put on his mask and jumped off of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"THEY WHAT?" Tony yelled as he was landing next to Clint. He ducked and stayed low. He couldn't get in his way. "Please tell me your joking, Jarvis."

"Mr. Stark, you created me in order to have your own personal assistant who didn't make jokes. I would not joke that they are sending a nuclear missile your way." Jarvis replied. Tony flipped open his head plate.

"Clint?" He yelled over the deafening sounds of screeches. "Tony?" Clint answered right before kicking a Chitaurian off of the roof. "The Council is sending a nuke to this city."

"Dude," Clint panted, looking around for more targets, "Just set it off path!" Tony repeated that in his mind. "Where to?" His eyes drifted up to the portal hovering above his Tower. The Portal bringing Hell to Earth. The Portal was the reason he was in this mess in the first place.

"Jarvis," He said, looking towards a bridge, "Track that missile." He flipped his face plate down and took off, eyes searching for a missile. "On it," Jarvis responded, and in his virtual view finder, a map of how close he was to the missile.

Tony took a small detour to the missile, and latched onto it, beginning to slowly push it towards the sky. Cameras below him immediately recorded the event, and Tony could see the Portal, and started to put some aim into it.

Some of the bigger Chitaurians were still alive, but he trusted Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Banner to take care of them. "Jarvis?" Tony asked, he was worried his suit might not be able to take the lack of oxygen. "Yes, sir?" Jarvis answered, "How much fuel is left?" Tony watched his suit zero in on the route he was taking if he had a chance of even getting the missile through the portal.

" Your suit still has approximately 47% and is losing fuel fast. It proves that rerouting a missile can drain power quickly." Jarvis answered. 47%, that was more than enough. To the top right of his virtual vision, there was a counter of how far away the Portal was.

700 feet.

600 feet.

500 feet.

Stark put full charge on his thrusters and pushed the missile into a vertical position. Just 300 feet now, and he was right on target. Tony just hoped that he would make it out alive.

Loki slowly opened his eyes. Hell, that beast had nearly broke his everything. He tried sitting up, to be greeted by an unfamiliar feeling in his spine. Loki grunted a bit and cracked his knuckles, rubbing his eyes.

He groaned as he stood up, his back popping. The God looked down to his scepter and decided to leave it there and go look at his army. Loki stumbles over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. No Chitauri were in sight, unless you counted the dead ones. A loud noise startled him, and he looked up to where the Portal was.

Except there wasn't a Portal, but rather a falling Tony Stark. Loki leaned over the edge and watched the monster that had tackled him earlier jump from one building to the other, picking up the Iron Man mid-jump. The green giant then returned to where the rest of the Avengers were huddled.

Thor ripped off Iron Mans mask, and from what Loki could see, Stark was pretty messed up. His face consisted mostly of bruises and small scratches, and his eyes were closed. Loki watched the Black Widow check his pulse, and by her expression nothing was found.

Loki felt hurt. Not unlike when Odin had chosen Thor over him, but this was in the heart. Like he was missing something.

Why he did it, Loki didn't know, but he did do something. Was it because he didn't want to lose someone else? Was it because of the heat of the moment? Perhaps because Thor was friends with him, and perhaps he loved Thor.

But nevertheless, Loki took instinct and jumped off the side of the building. Using his magic to cushion the fall, he silently landed several feet away from Starks body. His armor was broken and melted in some places. Loki lost no time in walking up to the scene, shoving Hawk out of the way.

Thor intervened, "Brother, what are you d-" Before the God of Thunder could finish his sentence, Loki got down to the ground and lifted the unconscious body from the ground.

Tony's face was pale, showing no expression. His eyes showed no signs on moving, and his breathing had paused. Before the Avengers could stop him, Loki kissed him. Despite being warm and smooth like before, Tony's lips were chapped and cut.

All at once the girl with short red hair ripped him away from Stark and pinned him to the ground. She pressed a knife against his throat, "Don't move, Odinson." She whispered, her breath blowing her hair out of her face. Loki nearly gagged from the use of his surname. "My name is Loki Laufeyson. I am not the son of _Odin_." He spat the last word, disgusted by it.

A quiet groan startled Romanoff, and her dagger just barely nicked Loki's neck. His head turned in synch with the rest to Tony. He had begun to stir and was reaching up to rub the back of his head. Romanoff rushed to his side, along with Steve Rogers.

Loki busies himself in slowly standing up, making it look harder than it was. He pushes himself off the ground and struggles to see Stark over the Avengers heads. "Please say no body kissed me." Were the first things that came out of his mouth.

Bruce's eyes find their way to Loki's, and before Loki can react, Hawk tackles him. He holds him in the same position that Romanoff had barely two minutes ago.

"Wait..." Stark says, using Thor to help himself get up. "Prancer, tell me what happened," Tony pointed at him. "Well, you w-" Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off. "Ah ah ah, I said _Prancer._ Clint, get off of him." He waves his hands, and Loki looks at him, practically _screaming_ 'Do what he says'.

Clint obeys, though makes it known that he doesn't want to. Loki pushes himself up, and limps towards Tony. "You are aware that you are asking the God of Lies what happened, and depending on me to tell the truth?" Loki chuckles, stopping three feet away from Stark.

"Uh, yeah, Vixen." He says matter-of-factly. "Will you stop with the nicknames?" Loki asks, "Reindeer Games was enough as it was." "Yada yada yada, get to the point." Tony says.

Loki sighs, "I saw you from your balcony," He points to the Stark, or rather "A" tower, "You were unconscious, and looked exceptionally beaten up." This Midgardian was making him nervous. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, "From the fairytales I heard as a child, a kiss was what revived the dead. I wouldn't have done it, but I felt the need to properly kiss you back after what happened on the balcony."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bruce said, holding out his hand to steady himself. " _You,"_ He pointed at Tony, "Kissed _him_ , the guy who put us all in this mess?" He pointed at Loki, to which the two simply nodded. "And you kissed back?" Thor said, smiling.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Loki stressed, to which Thor merely shrugged. He didn't stop grinning at him. "Fine, yes, I kissed back."

"Stark," Romanoff stood beside him, patting his shoulder, "Is this your way of telling us that you're _gay?_ " She put a hand on her hip, to which Stark stuttered, "Actually no, I'm not gay. I'm pansexual." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, can we stop the questions?" Clint looked at Tony in disbelief. Loki could see why, he had taken control of his mind about a week ago.

"Listen, I don't care if it's against the law, or Fury will get super pissed at me for doing so, but I'm going home." Tony said, throwing his hands up as if surrendering. Stark started walking towards his tower, "And you are coming with me." Stark grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Just a quick notice, you can skip this if you want. There's a part in here where it gets confusing, I tried as best as I could to replicate the movements they were doing.**

"Stark-what are you doing?" Loki stuttered as Tony pulled him through a cluttered room. Stark didn't answer, not letting go of Loki's forearm.

"Jarvis! Lock everything, no one is going in or out." Stark yelled, finally taking a stop near a couch. "Is that necessary?" Loki argued, but Stark pulled Loki from behind him and faced him.

"Listen, Loki." Stark still hadn't let go of Loki's arm, and he was partly okay with that, though he struggled against. "I don't know why you did what you did but I just want to thank you." Tony's fingers dug into Loki's flesh like iron, he lived up to his superhero persona.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. I only took the measures the others were afraid to take." Loki shook his head, but Tony had something to say about that too.

"Yeah, but here's the thing I'm confused about, and I'm never confused," Stark loosened his grip in Loki's arm by a fraction, holding up his index finger, "Everyone in the storybooks only get revived if it's true loves kiss, and I didn't think you had a heart." Tony frowned a bit.

Loki chuckled, "I do indeed have a heart, which is, in fact, capable of loving." His left arm was turning blue from lack of circulation, reminding him of his Frost Giant self. He swiftly reached for Tony's hand and pried it from his own, holding it up in a sign of victory.

"Feisty, I like it." Tony joked, then twisted Loki's arm around and held it, grabbing hold of his other arm and holding it behind his back. Loki now had his back to Tony. "Is there a point of this conversation anymore? You thanked me, I declined your thanks. Are we done here?" He swung his right arm away from Tony, bringing them back to their original position. Except this time Tony's hand was holding back Loki's punch.

"I see no reason to continue it." Tony full on throws him onto the couch, and Loki twists himself around midair to stay face-to-face with Tony. "Then why am I still here?" Tony sits down next to him, crossing his legs.

"To watch TV with me." Tony grabs the remote and turns the television on, flipping to the news. Every channel was about the attack, "Why am I watching this." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Loki's face was dumbfounded, eyes scanning the screen. He crossed his arms.

"So that maybe you can rethink a couple of things. You are pretty cute, maybe we could get together sometime..." Loki looks over to Tony, "What was that?" He can't help but smirk. "Nothing, just think about what you did." Tony rolled his eyes in a playful way, and Loki looked back to the television.

"...164 people dead so far, 737 injured, and a staggering more than two thousand missing. The Avengers were luckily near enough to shut everything down before things got worse..." Tony paused the TV, "How would you feel if thousands of people just died on Asgard?" He said. "I would feel no different than now, for the one person I care about is protec- "Tony fake yawned, stretching his arm over Loki, pulling him close.

"Your heart is the size of a mustard seed!" Tony said. Loki felt uncomfortable in the man's arms but didn't struggle. Most things were uncomfortable when you first wore them, you just needed to break them in.

Loki hesitated before saying, "If I'm correct that analogy is completely untrue, if my heart was indeed the size of a mus- "Tony cut him off, "Geez, Lord of the Obvious, can't you take a joke?" Loki made a face and was about to retaliate, but he continued. "Don't say anything!" He pressed a finger to Loki's lips. Loki's eyes drifted downwards, looking at his now silenced lips. He swatted away his arm, trying to be as cold as possible.

"Tony, don't." Was all he had to say.

"What, are we on a first name basis now? You've stopped calling me by my surname? Great, 'cause I was worrying you expected me to call you Laufeyson." Tony unpaused the TV.

Loki couldn't help but smile to himself at the use of his proper surname. Gone were the days of Odinson. He now felt a sense of safety in Tony's arm, and propped his legs up on the couch, leaning into Tony. He subtly shifted into a black tux, that leather suit was getting a bit hot.

Loki started watching the TV. He tried to draw his attention away from it, but the bright screen was mesmerizing. Perhaps the news anchor was drawing him in too. She effortlessly slipped from topic to topic, talking about hundreds of people perishing without an ounce of remorse. He couldn't help but think of himself.

The show cut back to a clip from the battle, showing Loki's ever-so handsome and strong brother, wielding Mjölnir. Note the sarcasm in that thought. Loki clenched his fist thinking about his next interaction with Thor.

Tony looked over, sensing his tenseness. "You alright Loks?" Tony said. Okay, good. A reasonable pet name. Loki shifted in his seat, causing Tony to remove his arm from Loki's shoulders. "I'm fine. Fine! Fine." He sighed, drumming his fingers on Tony's leather couch.

"Really," Tony said, leaning back with his hand behind his head, "Then I'll just leave you to it."

Tony was clever. Not as clever as Loki, but nearly. He knew how to get Loki to open up to him, ignorance. If Tony wanted to play that game, then away with it.

"Thank you." Loki said, running his hands through his hair. He wouldn't talk about it. Tony didn't need to know. The other turned the volume up, and Loki looked back up to the TV. The news show was now covering numerous teams finding people in rubble. He tapped his feet nervously, biting his tongue. Loki knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

"Alright!" Loki said, leaning back into the sofa, "I give in, you got me!" He set his feet on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" Was all Tony had to say, and Loki didn't blame him.

"What am I going to do?" Loki asked himself, looking straight ahead, "Thor barely forgave me when I sabotaged Asgard to the Frost Giants, and Odin still hasn't accepted it. It's much worse this time, and Odin's punishments are unbearable." Last time Loki did something majorly wrong Odin banished him to Earth for several years. Without magic.

"What's this?" Tony says, smiling. "The all-powerful Loki of Asgard, rightful king of Jotenhiem, a worried mess?" He sat up in his seat, eagerly looking at Loki for his reaction. "Stop it!" Loki held up a finger. "Not knowing what to do next?" Loki held up his middle finger. "See what happens next on the next episode of FRIENDS."

"FRIENDS?" Loki asked, his worries completely forgotten. It turns out all he needed was a small laugh. "God, Loki, you don't know what FRIENDS is?" Loki shook his head. "It's this great TV sitcom of a bunch of friends solving life problems..."

Sitcoms? What on Asgard were those? Loki would save that for another time.

"Oh geez, man. We've got to watch that." Tony proceeds to open a software labeled as "Netflix." Loki shakes his head slowly, wondering what he got himself into. "And what would be acquired by that?" Loki asks.

"A damn good laugh." Tony clicks on an episode titled "The one where Monica gets a roommate (Pilot)." Before the episode started playing, Loki got a glimpse of what the show was about. Rachel runs away from her wedding, or something like that. Who knows, maybe this Midgardian TV show would lift his spirits.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looked up at his sleeping friend, if you could call Tony that. The steady rise and fall of his unarmored chest was soothing, Loki set his ear near where the drum of a heart was beating. It seemed as if everything was in place.

He let his head fall back to its original position, trying to reach for the remote as to turn off the TV, without waking his sleeping accomplice. Loki let out a low breath as he snatched it up, fumbling with it until he found the button that shut the device off.

Loki has never had a partner before in the 1,500 years he'd been living. What a shocker. He figured this was similar to the feeling Midgardians refer to as "Butterflies in the stomach." He certainly felt normal, though had a form of nausea that felt pleasant, welcoming.

He took another glance up at Tony's face, to notice something had taken it over. Some sort of fear, surprise, anxiety. Loki sat up in his seat, watching the mans eyelids flicker as his eyes wildly ran around in their sockets. Tony's breathing started to get uneven, and Loki decided to take his pulse.

Nearly double what was considered normal for his type, and he had begun to sweat. Loki began to take on whatever feeling Tony had at the moment, eyes frantically searching the room for a way to help Tony. He took him by the shoulders and started mildly shaking him. Tony's head jerked his way, and Loki shook him a bit harsher.

Tony's eyes flew open, seeing Loki and tackling him. He took the sharpest object he could find on the coffee table, which was a sort of ornamental statue, and held Loki to the floor. Unaware of what to do, Loki simply held up his hands, showing he meant no harm.

"Now listen y-" Tony's pupils widened by a great amount, and he seemed to come back to himself. Tony took a look at what was in his hand and tossed it away from him, sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair, and Loki concluded that Tony was unaware that he was half straddling Loki.

"Geez, Loks..." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Loki slowly began to sit up, coming uncomfortably close to each other. Tony, pathetically, didn't notice, not moving from his position on Loki. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me.." He finally leaned back, off of Loki, though it seemed it wasn't for himself.

"No need to apologize, Tony," Loki eased, slowly holding out his hand to the other, "I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe." He faintly smiled at the other, trying to get him to lighten up. "No, it's not that..." He mumbled. Loki decided to try to read Tony, to see what was going on inside his head.

The brief glances of what Tony was thinking before Loki got shut out consisted of many different topics. Innocent people dying, loved ones dying, not being able to do what was right. Nothing about Tony's own death, strangely. Loki's biggest, if not only, fear was being killed. Tony and Loki were two drastically different men, from their mind, to their heart, to their soul.

"Nightmare?" Loki asked, sitting about two feet away from him. Tony chuckled, "More like Night Terror." Loki scooted a small distance closer. "Do... you want to talk about it? I've had similar experiences, I may be of useful for handling them." The two didn't face each other. Instead, they both either stared at the wall in front of them, or at the grey tiled floor.

"You wouldn't-Eh, why not." He wiped his slightly damp face with a blanket nearby, leaning on the side of the sofa. "Just imagine, Frigga is right in front of you. But, there's a twist." Tony shifts in his seat to see Loki, and Loki meets his gaze. "She's about to be killed by Frost Giants. _Your own kind._ You have the ability to rescue her, but you are unable to. You watch as the person you love the most dies in front of you, and there is nothing you can do to reverse it."

Loki thinks about it, the scene vividly coming alive in his head. They were near the bifrost bridge, at Hiemdalls station. To the left was the all-seeing man himself, with the sword stricken through his chest. Right in front of him was Frigga, hands held in an Anti-Magic shackle, the Frost Giants holding her.

Loki didn't stay around long enough to find out what happened next.

He came back to himself, seemingly he had drifted off mentally, eyes going starry and head tilting up to a degree. The God lightly shook himself, rubbing his temples. "For goodness sake, Dea-Tony, I mean." Loki had nearly called Tony "Dearest" Hopefully he wouldn't notice. "I am terribly sorry. Of whom did you dream about?"

Loki looked to Tony, who had his mouth gaping open in surprise. "Ignoring that you have a pet name for me, as much as it hurts me, the answer will make you lost for words." He chuckled to himself, looking down at his twiddling thumbs. "A significant amount of beings have called me Silver Tongued, nothing in the world could..."

Tony's voice overlapped Loki's, talking so quietly Loki almost didn't catch the words. "I dreamt of you, Loki."

Loki immediately stopped yapping, at a loss of words. His mouth opened and closed several times. Did Tony care for Loki the way Loki cared for Frigga? If Loki _had_ dreamed of Tony, it would be something similar to what happened earlier, when Tony fell from the sky. It felt as if his heart had been punctured with a dagger before Loki kissed the guy. Perhaps the love between them was mutual.

"Oh..." Loki tilted his head down, crossing his arms. "Just keep in mind that I'm here now, and will be far after you perish." He couldn't think of anything else to say. The God slumped over and Tony put his arm around him, rubbing the others left arm.

"It's absolutely nothing we need to worry about, Loki." Tony halfheartedly smiled, and Loki could see right through it. "Let's just forget this ever happened and go back to watching friends. How much did I miss."

Loki didn't want to ignore Tony's nightmares, but sighed nonetheless. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, the sixth episode resuming. He would bring this up another time, another day.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sir, I am detecting a major security breach." Jarvis says. Tony sits up from his slumped seat on the couch, "Pull up footage." The Iron Man says, worried that the SHIELD agents had busted in to get Loki._

 _Jarvis gets out a brief "I'm afraid.." Before someone over rides him, causing the lights to go black along with the TV. Loki stands up, looking out all of the windows. "I should leave, I've been here far too long."_

 _Yelling is heard from the lower levels, and they were climbing. Luckily, the elevator had been dismantled along with Jarvis, so that gave them more time. But the SHIELD team was climbing faster than an average person was, already half way up the building. Just about 7 levels below Loki and Tony._

 _"No, there aren't any exits besides the front door." Tony rubs his neck, shutting his eyelids firmly. "There's nothing we can do but wait." Tony stands up too, and starts to pace._

 _"Look, Tony," Loki stops the other in his tracks, touching his palm to Tony's chest. "Whatever happens from now on, I want you to know a few things." He looks around to make sure no one is listening or watching. "One, you've always been my favorite of the Avengers. Two, I never meant the Chitauri attack." When Loki saw that his face had turned to confusion, he explained. "You know how I could control people with my scepter? They did that to me, and it only got out of me when Hulk knocked me out. I never wanted to do it, I was enslaved to a man named Th-"_

 _Before either of them could say anything else, the SHIELD team knocked down the door and proceeded to bark orders to each other. One of them forced Tony away from Loki, but the other made it known that he wanted to stay near him. Three others moved to apprehend Loki, shoving his hands behind his back and using one of Tony's Anti-Magic shackles to restrain him. Loki didn't fight back, but Tony did._

* * *

The Iron Man strolled into the SHIELD headquarters, and pulled out his phone as to not be noticed too much. After checking his dry notifications, he stuck it back in his pocket and fixed his sleeves. Tony adjusted his dark sunglasses, no, he wouldn't take them off even though he was inside. It was part of the aesthetic.

"Tony?"

Stark recognized the voice coming from behind him as none other than Steve Rogers. "Oh God, here we go again..." He sighed.

Tony swiftly spun around to face the man that he _knew_ would get him caught. Steve was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a white t shirt underneath. His hands were on his hips and his hair was a bit messy.

"Hi, Steve." Tony said, briefly holding up his left hand in a way of greeting the other. Steve didn't answer, he just looked at him with a touch of disbelief etched into his facial features.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, making his voice low so no one around them would hear their conversation. "Y'know," Tony said, holding up the Starbucks drink he had in his right hand, "Just visiting the hostage." It killed him to call Loki that, but he put up a facade to block out his thoughts.

"Alright," Steve said, leaning against the wall, "I'll allow it, as long as I oversee it." Tony nodded, knowing he wasn't going to manipulate Steve on this one. "Fine, leadeth the way, kind sir." Captain nodded, a hint of annoyance in his body language. He walked past Tony and took a left, Tony close on his heels.

After several minutes of walking and going down stairs, they arrived in a white room with seldom decoration. There was a window that Tony suspected was a two-sided mirror. Steve took a seat next to one of the monitors and gestures to the door, which had just been unlocked.

Before Tony went in, he wanted to get a good idea of Loki's surroundings. He set his coffee down near the monitor and stuck his hands in his pockets. Loki was sitting on the floor, reading a book. Inside the room there was merely a bed, a lamp, and a bookshelf. He slowly turned the knob to let Loki know he was coming in.

Loki's head twitched up, his pupils dilating to the newfound light. He swiftly folded the edge of his page over and shut the book, setting it aside. Tony noticed that Loki's eyes were a tint of red, aside from their natural jade green. The prisoner slowly stood up, sensing Tony was about to start a conversation with him.

"God, Loki..." Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, covering his red eyes. Due to losing Loki after learning several of his secrets had perhaps caused him to resort to rubbing his eyes. Every day, 24/7 ."What do you even want me to say?"

Loki's eyes softened, and he folded his hands behind his back. The sorcerer started pacing around Tony, "Whatever you feel, that would be welcomed." Tony let out a chuckle, smiling. He removed his hand from his nose to look at Loki, who seemed posh, delicate, in the moment. His cheekbones were perfectly contoured to fit his hairstyle and facial features. His hair was slicked back behind his ears, but Tony suspected it was simply one of his illusions.

"Well, before I saw anything, just know that Steve is watching you through the mirror." Tony gestures to it, not sure if the Captain could here him or not.

"Noted."

"Look honey," Tony said, "You can read minds, correct?" Loki tilted his head to the left, as of debating about it in his head, "More or less, though I wouldn't call it that." "Right, telepathic abilities-whatever. Just see what I'm thinking, I don't want any Big Boss Men getting caught in the midst of our super smart conversation."

Loki smiles, as if proud of Tony for having the idea. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at Tony, dead in the eye, waiting.

 _'Listen, Loks.'_

Loki's head turns up a bit, showing he understood.

 _'I do want to get you out of here, I really do, but I can't do it on my own.'_

Tony felt a sense of false security, something he suspected Clint was feeling right before Loki took control of him. Before he knew it, a thought was being pushed into his mind. The feeling of something that wasn't his inside of his brain made him shiver.

 _'Does it look like I'm in a good situation to help myself escape? Perhaps gain the trust of one of your friends?'_

 _'Yeah, sure, let's go through my options. Steve, the one who put me in this mess. Natasha, the most infamous person for not being able to keep her friends secrets safe. Clint, unwilling to help because you took control of him. Thor, your brother, who would be an excellent option if he weren't on Asgard at the moment.'_

 _'Ah, you're forgetting one.'_ Tony can't help but shudder as a new thought is pushed to his brain. _'The big green one. What was his name? Brian, Brandon...?'_

Tony's head snapped up, _'Of course, it's perfect, as long as you don't get him too riled up...'_ Loki smiled a bit, seeing his former enemy's 'idea face'. Tony begins to work things out in his mind. What to say to Bruce, how to say it to him, how to get Loki out with those damn anti-magic shackles.

"Geez, this'll be hard..." Tony says out loud, "But it'll be worth it. Bye, Loki." He was about to kiss Loki's cheek, then decided against it, pulling him into an awkward hug. Loki pats his back, "I know, I hope to see you again." Tony nods, walking back out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait... What?"

Bruce removed his hands from the bridge of his nose, looking up in confusion. Tony had busted into Bruce's lab, startling him into spilling something that was probably acidic due to the fact that Bruce had cursed when it hit the floor. He had then sat the confused Bruce into an office chair and explained the plan he had devised on his 15 minute ride home.

Tony clapped his hands together, hunched over in his seat. "What do you think?" Bruce looked at Tony, brows furrowed. "Remind me again why you want _me,_ of all Avengers, _me,_ to assist you in breaking Loki out of prison."

Tony sighed, having already explained this to Loki. He began putting up fingers as he counted off the options they couldn't use. "Natasha, notorious for revealing our secrets to Fury. Captain, too patriotic and wants to deport the foreigner. Clint, those two just have a horrible history. Thor, who currently is in another dimension. You, the best option out of any of them, and my best friend." Tony finished counting on his fingers and crossed his arms, waiting for Bruce to evaluate.

Bruce nodded, showing he understood. Tony's hands started going into autopilot, pulling up a game of Minesweeper to play.

"You-Do you wanna-"

"Nah, I'm good."

Bruce held up a palm as he went over Tony's plan in his head, making connections here and there. "This will never work." Bruce said, finally coming to a conclusion. "Shh, Brucey, keep in mind that not everything I do does wor-SHIT!" He exclaims as he bombs his game. After a few seconds of leaning over his desk and contemplating a few things, he gestures to the explosion displayed in 3D, "See?"

"Have you ever thought of writing down your thoughts so you don't have to explain them over and over again? How again are we going to get past Steve and Coul-nevermind..." Tony pats Bruce on the back, knowing Coulson had been a good friend to Bruce in the little time they had spent together. "Surprisingly, the one thing I can't stand doing is writing. Maybe I should just have Jarvis right down everything I say." He looks up to the ceiling, mentally asking Jarvis if he heard that.

"Getting past Steve is easy. Just leave an American flag on the floor a half mile away. He'll sniff it out soon enough." Tony chuckled at his own joke, pulling up another Minesweeper game. "Yeah, ha ha ha, you need to stop joking about how patriotic Steve is! This is serious!"

Tony puts his hand on his chin for a bit, thinking about his next move. "Then bribe some citizens to start protesting against Obama, or voting rights. That'll get him riled up for our dear Lady Liberty." Bruce tilts his head to the side, "That might actually work. They might even get him to film another one of those PSA things with his costume on."

"Yes! And those take hours to film!" Tony mentally applauded himself with his plan, as he pulled open a drawer to fiddle with a discarded motherboard. Bruce put his glasses back on and started walking out.

"Oh! And remember, not a word. I'm emailing you a digital copy of the plan once I get Jarvis to caption the security footage."

* * *

Loki fiddled with his fingers. In this cell, prison, whatever you wanted to call it, there was no clock. So, Loki was going by how long he thought it had been since Stark had visited him. Which, judging by the fact that he had taken seven naps, it seems that it was more than eleven hours ago.

Currently he was laying stomach-down on the bed. His head was propped up on his left hand, his right hand holding the book he was reading open. His feet, wearing black dress shoes, were in the air, it almost looked as if they were waving in the wind.

About two and a half hours after Tony had seen him, the shackles his hands were confined to had undone themselves, allowing his hands free reign. He suspected that they had found a way to Anti-Magic the whole cell, most likely not the whole building. SHIELD needed to conduct tests on the Chitauri Scepter, potentially finding out what powered it.

The book Loki was reading at the moment was about Norse mythology. Every once in a while, he would pick up a Norse mythology book to read the prophesies. Sometimes it helped predict the future.

After several hours of reading, Loki finally comes across a prophecy he hasn't read or been told before. The book lists the story's name as "The Kidnapping of Idun."

 _Loki is captured by a giant named Thiazi, due to his utter carelessness. He is threatened with his life, and will only survive if he brings Thiazi the goddess of spring, Idun. Loki agreed to the arrangement, and later brings Idun to Thiazi. But, his arrogance puts him in a worse situation._

Loki closes the book, not bothering to mark his place. Was there a reason that Odin hadn't told him that story. Did he think that it could actually happen? No, Loki vowed to forget about the prophecy and start reading another book.

Nevertheless, he would take that Norse book with him when Tony rescued him.

* * *

 **A/N-yeah I know, short chapter. I just needed a filler to have a good transition from the last chapter to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bruce, I keep telling you, the glasses need to have that switch on."

At the moment, Tony was teaching Bruce how to use some glasses, but with a twist. He had programmed Jarvis into a microchip, adding all of the visual additions that appear in his Iron Man suit, including facial recognition, GPS, and Google. It shouldn't be to hard, unless you have an abnormally shaped head.

"Why can't I just wear my normal glasses?" He complains. If Tony hadn't known him before, he would have thought that he was talking to a terribly aged teenager. "Because," Tony flicks the glasses to make sure they are working, "You have Jarvis at command, and plus, there is a speaker built in near the ear so we can have our intellectual chit chats. Even when we aren't in the same room."

Bruce huffs, "Fine." Tony smiles happily, making sure to annoy Bruce, but not too much. For this particular mission, the Hulk wouldn't be very helpful. "What next?" Bruce asks, finally getting used to the glasses. "Now we just need to drive there. You'll enter first, me a few minutes after you. From there you go to the control room to ask about something, maybe about where the elevator is or something stupid like that. When they look away, I need you to slip this," Tony holds up a flashdrive, "which holds Jarvis, into the port that you'll see once we enter the building on your glasses. Shouldn't take but a few minutes to get the security cameras looped."

Bruce nods and starts to make his way to the Garage, Tony following suite. He's debating about which car to take, but doesn't trust Bruce with the decision. When they finally get down, Tony stands in the middle of the room despite Bruce's questioning look. His eyes close and he sticks is finger out, pointing straight ahead of him. The billionaire philanthropist playboy is spinning around the room, trying to pick what car to take. Eventually he lands on a 1984 McLaren model, and he happily smiles to himself.

"Get in the back." Tony says just as Bruce was reaching for the passengers handle. "You didn't work for this car." He smirks again, and unlocks the car. "You and your damn ego can jump off a cliff." Bruce mumbled just loud enough for Tony to hear.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Tony cups a hand to his ear, then adjusts his sunglasses. Bruce doesn't answer, looking out the window "Jarvis, open the garage." The AI obliges, and Tony checks to make sure he has his bracelets on, so the suit can get to him when he needs it.

Tony speeds out, not bothering to look at the speed limit. Every time he gets ticketed he simple says "Put it on my tab." And drives away. He's got to have thousands of dollars worth of tickets by now.

Soon enough they are a mere block away from the SHIELD facility. "Your glasses are working, right?" He asks Bruce. "I-uhh. J-Ja-" Jarvis cuts him off before he can say the wake word, "Everything is running as planned in the glasses, Mr. Stark."

Tony doesn't say anything focused on the mission after that, due to the fact that he had just pulled into the security check. The poor woman who looks bored out of her mind looks up from a journal, her sleek black hair flying through the air. "N-Name?" She manages to get out, obviously low on sleep. "You know who I am, and that's Bruce Banner." The girl writes something down on a clipboard, "Someone said something about watching out for you..."

Tony drives off before they can hear anything else. He nods at Bruce and he gets out of the car, walking to the entrance. Jarvis activates in his glasses, putting him on a radio with Bruce. "Remember, control room, question, flash drive. After that, get the hell out of there and take my car home. I'll stick the keys under the seat." In any other situation Tony wouldn't have let _anyone_ even touch the keys to any of his cars, but when Loki was at stake, he would do almost anything.

* * *

Loki paces back in forth. It had been at least three days since Tony saw him. When was this "plan" going to take action? God, he wished he could just see Tony right now. Believe me, he'd already tried. But it drained him faster that being stabbed, just without the pain. So, it wasn't Anti-Magic, it just took a shitload of energy to even levitate a sheet of paper.

When was he going to come, Loki might drive himself crazy waiting for him. Every single one of the books he was given were sitting on the floor, either finished or read before. But the one about the Kidnapping of Idun was safe with Loki. The two gods had never met before, but since Loki was on he young side unlike Idun, it seemed unlikely they would get along.

The hair on the back of his neck stand up, sensing something wrong. The God strains to hear what his instincts tell him exist, but he only hears several faint explosive sounding noises. Probably just some testing.

He wonders off about what it could be, but his thoughts are interrupted but someone speaking on an intercom. "Shit, where is the button. Unlock the cage, unlock the cage." There is a pause. "Damn, I think I made it worse."

 _Tony_

Finally, he hears the mans voice. But not in the way he expected. It seems as if he knocked out the people guarding the prison, and is pressing every button he can find. "Key button? Nope, maybe that one over there. Ugh, let's skip the red button. Why aren't there any labels on this thing?"

Loki chuckles, "Tony?" He says to no one, and the monologue stops. "Shit, Loki, I was hoping for it to be a surprise. My bad, I must have hit a button." Loki nods, "Perhaps try breaking the mirror, though I fear it's bulletproof."

"Hell no, Loki. That's seven years of bad luck." Loki falls back to the bed, "I'm fine with the SHIELD agents taking you away and killing you, which will happen if you don't get me out of here fast." Loki tempts him. He tilts his head up, listening to the incoherent mumbling that is heard from Tony.

"Y'know what? It's only a mirror from your side." Loki takes this as a signal to duck, pressing himself flat against the floor. The mirror shatters, and Tony Stark is revealed, with perfectly styled hair. His goatee seems recently shaved, and he is wearing a dark grey tux which makes the brown of his eyes stand out. The man puts his handgun on his belt, and looks down at Loki.

Loki stands up, peering behind Tony to make sure the door is holding up. "What?" Tony asks, and Loki's gaze snaps back to him. "I rescue you, looking pretty as hell, and you look behind me? Damn Asgardians." Loki flares at the other, "We can save that for later, but now we need to get out of this Hell Hole."

"Right, can you use magic?" Tony asks right as Loki steps outside the prison and tries to shift into his leather robes. Opening his eyes, he looks down to be greeted with the farmiliar sight of black and green leather. "I'll take that for a yes. Jarvis?" The God simply looks at him, not knowing what Jarvis is saying.

"Just wait a few minutes." Tony reassures, patting him on the back. Loki stays silent, not knowing what to say. He checks to make sure he still has the book. If he opens his mouth then he wouldn't stop talking for a long time. Soon enough, there is a crash in the ceiling, causing Loki to jump. "Geez, Laugheyson-" He cringes at the nickname he had made up himself, "Okay, we both hated that, I'm never saying it again."

Loki watches in amazement as Tony's tec does its work on armoring Tony's body with red and gold armor. A meet half minute later, Stark flips down his face plate. "Grab on, hot stuff." Loki sighs at the nickname but obeyed, wrapping his arm around the Iron Man's waist. "Might wanna cover your head." He says as he flies through the already crumbling ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-we haven't gotten into fluff just yet, but we might have one or two heated make out sessions in the next chapter or two. Just a warning, if you don't do that stuff. Also, it would be really helpful if you left a suggestion for the title of this thing, seeing as it hasn't had one for about a month.**

* * *

Loki's head takes the full force of a stone ceiling as Tony lifts him into the sky. It leaves his head throbbing, but the view of the city below him instantly distracts him from the pain. Tony stops going up and hovers in midair for a moment, letting Loki take in what he sees. "I'm going invisible now, I don't want to be seen." Loki warns the other as he disappears into the atmosphere. Tony doesn't say anything, or maybe he did and Loki didn't hear.

After minutes more of looking around, Loki points out the SHIELD vans driving to the Stark Tower. However, Tony doesn't fly there. He turns to the opposite direction. They were going to the coast, but Loki's voice wouldn't be heard over the powerful engines of Tony's suit. Soon enough though, Loki spots a mansion mounted on the side of a cliff. Who on Asgard would make a house on a cliff? It's susceptible to an attack from any direction.

The Iron Man lands with a thud, sending Loki toppling in the other direction. It doesn't take long to recompose himself, though. "I've never flown in _that_ way." He points out, dusting off his suit, now visible again.

"Well, yes, I forgot about that time when you flew as a cheerleader." Tony snaps back. Loki turns around, seeing the ocean and a sunset in front of him. Behind him, Tony steps out of his suit, a new feature that he had added in while stress-tinkering. He walks up to Loki, patting him on the back. "You'll be staying here for a while, until perhaps Thor comes back and takes you to Asgard." Loki doesn't take his eyes off of the sunset while speaking, "I would rather not go back there, knowing the punishments that await me. Instead, I would like to..." Loki pauses, not remembering the Midgardian term. "Stay under the... GPS?"

Tony bursts out into laughter, putting his hands on his knees. Loki looks at him in bewilderment, "What? Did I say something wrong?" The other stands back up to his full height, though still falling shorter than the God. "No, no, that is completely and utterly right. Staying under the GPS." Loki slowly nods his head, crossing his arms and turning back to the sunset. "Alright..."

"Oh!" Tony says out of the blue, causing Loki to jump and his hand shoot up to his heart. "I should probably show you around!" He turns away, with Loki on his heels. The two make their way through a doorless entryway and are left in a mansion like living room. There is a very large TV, with a sectional couch and various other cushioned seats. To the left is a kitchen, with a rather large island in the center, with a grey theme. In between the two is a pool table.

"Like what you see?" Tony asks, walking to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulling out two Coca-Colas "About me and the house, I mean. Want one?" Loki takes a bit to answer, "It's beautiful, it's almost a modern Asgard. And, may I ask, what is that drink you are holding?" The scientist chuckles, and Loki flinches when Tony cracks open one of the cans. "It's a type of coke, or carbonated drink, as you would call it."

"So I suppose I'm saying yes to that drink." Loki said, referencing to their first conversation. He takes the drink from Tony and leans up against the wall, fumbling with the seal on it. Neither of the two quite know what to say, with Loki still awkwardly messing with the seal of the Coca-Cola. Tony becomes annoyed, and just leans over and pops it off for him, but somehow forgets to let go of the can after he does.

"I think you might wanna taste something else beside the Cola..." Tony says as he leans his free hand on the wall, to the right of Loki's head. "And luckily, it's right here." Loki mumbles as he pulls Tony closer to him. Their lips meet, and a soft, loving kiss soon turns to a heated make out session.

Loki's hand is gripping onto the hem of Tony's shirt, interested in only keeping the two lovers lips connected. A surge of blood rushes into Loki's pale cheeks as Tony brushes his tongue across Loki's bottom lip. As his lips part, Tony's tongue makes it's way into Loki's mouth.

He tastes of a small, but very present amount of vanilla. Loki suspects it was the Cola, as he hasn't tasted it yet. Tony's tongue presses against the roof of Loki's mouth, earning a small sound from the Loki's lips.

The two pull apart for air, but Loki would rather not continue this expedition of himself. The prophecy had pushed its way back into his mind. Tony is breathing heavily, panting even, and Loki was in a similar state. The two fully disconnect, and Loki takes a sip from his Coke, not expecting it to be so flavorsome. He does something similar to squinting his eyes. It made an overpowering bubbling sensation, with a hint of vanilla in the back. But, nonetheless, it was good and he would try it again.

"Well.." Loki says, not quite knowing what to do at this point. He had never had a significant other before, what do you do after something like that? "That was..." Loki says, unable to finish. "..Good..." Tony finishes off for him. The other mumbles something, most likely to Jarvis. His head snaps up as the lights that line a staircase turn on.

"Shall we?"

Loki looks at the arm that is outstretched to him. The prophecy can wait, why not have fun for a night? He links his arm around Tony's.

"We shall."

Up the stairs, to the left, past a bedroom that was presumably Tony's, and into one at the end of the hall. The bedroom itself was simple, a white bed, a closet, a desk, all that stuff, To the right was a balcony, with the same view of the ocean from when they originally landed here. "I love it, Tony." Loki says. "Now get out, the God of Mischief needs his beauty sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

"Good Morning, Lolo. The temperature is 72 degrees fahrenheit, and the time is 8:20 am. The weather is partly cloudy, with no..."

Loki rubs his eyes, trying to block them from the deathly ray of a Sun. He slowly sits up and runs his hands through his tangled hair. Geez, he had fallen asleep here? It did look very peaceful, to be honest. He glared up at the ceiling, wishing for the AI to stop blabbing about the weather. As if on command, Jarvis ceases to speak.

Jade green eyes make their way down to check what he's wearing. Great, no shirt. He still, thankfully, had sweatpants on. His hands roam up to his frizzy hair and he finds his fingers absentmindedly running through his hair, combing it back. Loki was about to perform a spell to alter his appearance when-

"Looks like you need some coffee."

"Tony!" Loki lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I'm not wearing a shirt!" His hands pull the bedsheets up to cover the majority of his chest. "Shame, that you covered yourself up. You are a fine, _fine_ sight to see." Tony says, tilting his head to the left.

The man himself was leaning in the doorway, holding two coffee mugs, one of them supposedly for Loki. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. He took a sip from one of the coffee mugs, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What is wrong?" Tony finally asks after dealing with several minutes of unbearable silence. "It's just... never mind." Loki can't remember the last time someone was this kind to him, being so hospitable. "Alright..." Tony's voice fades out, and Loki can tell there is much on his mind.

"Coffee?" He asks, as if remembering the reason he came in. "Yes, that would be pleasurable." Tony hands him the mug he hadn't already claimed as his own, sitting next to Loki on the bed, leaning on the backboard. Loki takes a sip of the coffee. Just the right amounts a sweetness and flavor. "I have an idea for what else would be pleasurable..." Tony mumbles as he leans in and kisses Loki's neck. Loki almost coughs up his coffee in surprise, and struggles to set his mug down on the nightstand to his right. Tony's lips move around, trying to find the God's sweet-spot.

"Ah-that's it, keep doi-oh.." Loki whimpers when Tony finds a good spot. He moves on top of Loki and begins sucking, leaving a dark reddish purple mark on Loki's skin. Loki looks up at the ceiling and mouths all the curses his mind will bring him, wondering what he did to deserve this. Before Tony is satisfied, though, he brushes the underside of his tongue on Loki's newly purples skin. That earns a shudder from Loki, and Stark is proud of himself.

"Whatever you did..." Loki mumbles, feeling highly pleased, "I should do it to you because it was amazing." Tony chuckled, "What, have you never gotten a hickey before?" Tony asks, and when Loki's expression goes blank, he wonders aloud. "Was I- Was tha- Hmph, um, have you ever been in a relationship before?" Tony dares to say.

Loki can't help but blush at the question, "Never a human one-Before you get all confused, remember that I can shape shift!" Tony's mouth opens and closes."Right, uh, do you wanna come downstairs and have breakfast?" Loki nods eagerly. Last time he ate something was probably over two days ago. People at SHIELD did _not_ know how to feed their prisoners.

"Great, follow me, or... come downstairs once you have a shirt." Tony pushes himself up from the bed and starts towards the door. Loki follows suit, slipping on a red flannel button up he found hanging on the door handle. As they walk down he stairs, Loki fiddles with the buttons, before deciding it would be easiest to just magic it closed.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Stark gestures to the oven. "I can't cook even if my life depends on it, hopefully you can whip something up." Tony says, sitting down at the breakfast bar. The events of today wash through Loki's mind and he remembers a nickname that JARVIS called him.

"I have a question... What does Lolo mean?" Loki asked, having more than that in his mind. He leaned on the table. "Just a nickname I thought up. JARVIS will be calling you that from now on." Loki nods, eyes running through the kitchen to stop on something he recognizes

 _A toaster._

Look eagerly turns towards the cabinet and starts rummaging. He spots fruit, cookies, and chips, before his eyes rest on jelly, which would be helpful. He pulls it out of the cabinet and sets it down, continuing his search. There, _bread._

Loki goes though the process of making his beloved toast and sits down next to Tony, handing him a piece. "There's another question I want to ask, Tony." Loki says, biting into his toast. "Have you ever studied Norse Mythology?"

Tony wipes his mouth, resting his chin on his fist. "No, not yet. I should get on that, though. I should be able to keep up a conversation with you." Tony's says, his eyes drifting to Loki's lips. His hand reaches out and wipes away the jelly on his lips with his thumb. Loki can't help but blush lightly. "Alert me when you've done so, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'll get right on that."

* * *

"Loki?" Tony calls out through the house. "Lolo, do you want to talk?" Tony sighs and jogs up the stairs. Loki was probably in his room, reading. Tony walks down the hall and knocks on the door, waiting a few seconds for an answer. "Loki?" He opens the door slowly, and stops it once he sees Loki sprawled out on his bed. "Wake up, I learned about the mythology."

Loki shifts a bit in his sleep. "...What?" The green eyes open slowly, but not fully. "Right, the prophecy." He tries to sit up, but ends up leaning on the beds backboard. "There's something I'm worried about. Did you happen to come across the story called The Kidnapping of Idun?" When Tony nodded his head, Loki continued. "Yes, about that. I fear it may happen in the next month or so."

Tony's eyes widened, "Wh-Geez, Loki." He rubs his head. "That isn't good, but have you ever seen Idun or Thiazi?" Loki shook his head. "We must prepare for it. There is no way to stop a prophecy, you must await its arrival and be prepared."

"Yeah, but how?" Tony asks, "We can't be much more prepared than we are right now. Now, we just await your kidnapping." The words felt odd coming out of his mouth. Perhaps they could put a tracker in Loki's pocket, or give him an undetectable weapon. Tony vowed to work on it in his lab as soon as their conversation was over.

"Yes, I suppose that is all could do, for now." Loki says, "I would try to contact Idun if Odin hadn't practically banished me here. And I can't ask Thor or Frigga for help, Odin would find out too quick, with Heimdall wrapped around his finger. And plus, there is no physical way to contact them." Tony nodded. "So what we do is wait."

* * *

 **A/N-hey friends, sorry that I'm kind of uploading these chapters in chunks. I can't seem to figure out how to do it on my phone so I have to wait for my sister to finish with her laptop.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, tell me how it works again?" Loki asks the mechanic who was currently working on a pager-like devise. Before going to his lab he had gone on and on about cell service and 4G and satellites, all of which Loki has never heard of before.

Tony sets down the devise and a copper wire on the table, walking up to Loki. "You can find out where you are with your magic, correct?" When Loki nods and picks up a spare screw to fiddle with, Tony continues, "When Thiazi takes you, you input your galactic coordinates into this machine. And here is where you come in." Tony slips his arm around Loki's waist, guiding him to his 'Tinkering Table'.

"You do your swish swish stuff, to double my NAG, and make it so whatever happens to numero uno..." he taps the 'NAG', "...happens to numero dose. No strings, no connection required. Now do your magic stuff." Tony says, done ranting. There a few things on Loki's mind (what the hell is a NAG?) and he feels the need to go on another question spree.

"One, wha-" Loki gets out before Tony cuts him off with a groan of utter frustration. "Whenever I do anything you gotta go and ask some questions. How many?" Loki huffs and tilts his head, though not as frustrated as Tony is acting.

"Just two."

"Thank God, shoot."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Your Highness," Loki paused when he couldn't hold in his giggles-Tony had just crossed his legs and play-flipped his hair like a princess, "One, what is a NAG?" "Oh," Tony replies, not dropping the whole princess act. "When I was constructing the device, I decided to call it Not A GPS, or for short, NAG. A nag, however, is a person in a relationship who is very clingy to their boyfriend or girlfriend."

"So you, then," Loki jokes, and earns a gasp from Tony. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Tony asks, and blood surges up to Loki's cheeks, turning him a dark pink. "Well, perhaps, I was referring to you being very cli-"

"-SHUT UP YOU LOVE ME."

Tony practically flies from his seat on the couch to hug Loki by surprise, causing him to tense up drop the screws he was fiddling with at Tony's feet. As Tony stands there, holding Loki close as if he didn't want to let him go, the God feels a bit more comfortable. He loosens up and his arms awkwardly wrap around Tony, not quite knowing to do the affection.

Just as as he was about to pat Tony's back, the shorter man stands on his tip-toes (he is very short, whereas the God is tall) to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now, do your thing."

Tony walks over to the couch and Loki throws that second question out the window. Why did that quick, small, peck on the lips turn Loki on so goddamn much? He can't wait to do more of that later. He's got a reason for doing this magic thing, alright. It was _Tony._

Loki sits down at the table and starts weaving vivid green light through his fingers. Soon enough he managers to extract enough energy from his body to apply it to the NAG, though it takes so long Loki can hear snoring behind him. A duplicate of the NAG begins to materialize before Loki's eyes, and he was about to speed up the process but his thoughts were interrupted.

"N- Dear God, please no..."

Loki turns around to see a shaking Tony Stark hyperventilating, clutching onto a pillow as if his life depended on it. He continues to let out low, inaudible mumbles that Loki can't comprehend. He rushes to the mans side, rubbing his shoulder and mumbling soothing phrases into his ear. Eventually the shudders decrease and the mechanic falls back into a dreamless sleep, at least it seems like it.

Loki turns back to the table to see two of the NAGs, the duplicate on the right. Going through the same procedure of extracting energy from his body, weaving it through his fingers until it was strong enough, and applying it to the devise. He sets both of his palms down onto the devise, one on top of the other. Loki closes his eyes and concentrates; it's been a while since he performed any magic on technology. Scratch that, he'd _never_ performed magic on technology. Ever.

Loki groans as he turns around again to the same whimpering sound, distracting him from his work. Though, all his fusses about the technology instantly dissipate and are immediately replaced by worries about Tony. He rushes to his side like before and tries to ease him back to sleep, or stimulate his emotions somehow. Nothing Loki tries works, while Tony's breathing gets harsher and heartbeat gets faster.

"No, they don't-please," Tony whimpers, obviously not thinking straight, "Don't hurt-my fault..." By now Loki gives up on putting him back to sleep and starts trying to wake him up, sending a surge of energy throughout the no-longer-sleeping mans body.

Tony sits up with a jolt and his eyes fly around the room, not noticing the God sitting beside him. He stands up and rushes to his Iron Man suits, slipping on a sort of bracelet on the way.

Before he can say 'Jarvis!', Loki has stepped in front of the man, holding his palm to Tony's heart. Just as As Tony begins to register the mystery man standing in front of him, he suddenly goes weak in the knees and falls forward, into Loki's arms. Loki takes advantage of this moment and struggles to lift him up, bridal style. He sets the billionaire down on the couch and undoes the jinx he cast on Tony.

As soon as Loki backs away Tony stands up and runs his hands through his spiked hair. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." He mumbles over and over again. "Tony, shh, it's okay, I'm here.." Loki comforts and goes to wrap Tony in his arms, but the paranoid man jumps away from Loki.

Loki patiently waits for Tony to come to himself, to stop hyperventilating, to chase the frightened look out of his eyes. Like the episode he had before, his red widen a great deal. Tony slaps his palm onto his face and falls backwards, onto the couch. Loki cautiously sits down next to Tony, taking his hand in his own.

"Tony?"

"...Hmm?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Do I have to?

"Yes."

Tony groans and sits up. These things always happened in his sleep, yet Tony had housed Loki for nearly a week and there had only been two episodes, one of which was nearly three weeks ago. Loki doesn't say anything and hopes that Tony gets the message to open up.

"Alright," Tony grunts, leaning into Loki and resting his head above the God's heart. "I've been having nightmares about the Chitauri battle. Whenever I fall asleep I see all those people I didn't save, myself falling from the portal, I relive all of it. And I can't _deal_ with it anymore.

"I can't stand it, it's like night terrors and sleep paralysis _and_ amnesia all at once. When I wake up and look around me it's like nothing is real, like the dream is a reality and the reality is a dream. I don't remember anything. Who I am, who you are, where I am. I haven't slept since that first time we met."

The whole speech was an emotional roller coaster. Going from pity, to sympathy, to worry, to fear, breaking a record of 'Number of different feelings felt by Loki in one minute.' Loki arms had wrapped around Tony near the sympathy part, and then squeezed him tight, as if he never wanted to let go.

"Just remember, it'll be okay, it's gone now, it can't hurt you," Loki whispered various things into the anxiety ridden mans ear, slowly rocking back and forth. He had to make sure Tony was okay, assure him of it. Soon after Tony stopped explaining Loki started crying, his silent tears falling down his cheeks and onto Tony's shoulder.

Loki had a feeling Tony was crying, too.


	11. Chapter 11

The time Loki had spent under Tony's care was nearing 2 weeks. There had been several more episodes in that time, when Tony _did_ manage to get some sleep. They all resulted in the same thing. Tony waking up in tears in Loki's arms, then Loki would mumble soothing phrases into Tony's ears. The anxiety ridden man was on the verge of ceasing to sleep all together.

The two residents were in Tony's lab, as they were the majority of time, working on a spear that could be hidden up your sleeve (literally). They were taking every precaution they could to make sure Loki could kill Thiazi and call Iron Man to help him out as soon as possible.

"Alright, Lolo," Tony said, waving his hand across his desk, causing a small bucket to rise up. "For this test we're going to need liquid nitrogen. Gonna see how to metal reacts to extremely cold temperatures."

Shit, cold temperatures. Nothing about it hurt Loki, but Loki was sure Tony had never seen him out of his Aesir form, much less blue. Either way he was going to find out, why not make it the surprise element?

"The air around will get pretty chilly, just try to ignore it." Tony eased, seeing the frightened face Loki didn't know he was showing. After a bit, Loki seemingly came back to his senses and nodded his head, waiting for Stark to open the bucket.

Fright crept up in Loki's eyes as he was exposed to the cold temperatures, looking down at his hands and already seeing a light tint of blue. Tony hadn't noticed yet, but undoubtedly would soon. He backed away as Tony lowered the metal into the nitrogen, a white fog covering the floor around Loki's feet. The entirety of his arms were a dark navy now, his face certainly too. All he could do was wait.

Tony took out a microscope and a notepad, jotting a few things down. Then he pulled the alloy out of the liquid, setting it down on a scale and writing its weight down as well. Loki looked down at what he was wearing. An emerald green button-up with the top three unbuttoned, with a pair of black skinny-jeans.

Tony finally turned around to talk to Loki, dropping his pen to the floor when he saw the Frost Giant. He covered his mouth, his jaw hitting the floor. Loki couldn't pinpoint the emotion he was showing. Something like surprised, but happy?

"Loki..." Tony mumbled, still taking it all in, "What is happening?"

Loki had been dreading the question "What are you?" But didn't get that. Tony didn't seem to surprised, almost talking as if he was in a casual conversation. No one besides Odin, a few Frost Giants, and Hiemdall has seen him in this form. Not even Thor. They all knew him well (aside from the Frost Giants, of course), and still took to it badly. But Tony was different, unique.

"This will take a bit to explain, Tony." Loki tried to reason. How could Tony possibly still like him after hearing all of that? Technically Tony could kick Loki out, and he had absolutely no where to go. Before he could spiral any father into his hole, he was interrupted by chapped lips pressed onto his.

It takes a second for Loki to register this is happening again; keep in mind this is his first _human_ relationship. He finally starts kissing back, It takes a second for Loki to register this is happening again; keep in mind this is his first human relationship. He finally starts kissing back, their lips moving in a pattern. Loki's hands run down Tony's body, his left one stopping at the waist, but his right hand carries on to the thigh, lifting up Tony's left leg. Loki begins to back into a wall, bringing Tony with him. Tony's tongue lingers a second too long on Loki's lip, but that's all he needs to let out a high-pitched whimper. The shorter man takes this as an opportunity to sneak his tongue into the others mouth, engaging in a sort of tongue-fight.

And then it was over. Tony was walking away to his desk, swaying his hips as he did so. Geez, Tony can't keep doing this to him. Sooner or later Loki was just going to break and beg for something more than a kiss. But for now, that time would have to wait. An explanation of how blue self had to come sooner or later, so why not do it now? Loki walked over to Tony, sitting on the table.

"I'm not Odin's son. I'm not related to Thor, technically. When Odin was conquering Jotenhiem, he came across a small Frost Giant baby. He took it home and called it Loki, and took it in as his own." Loki says quietly, slouching severely. "I never knew of my heritage until recently, only two years ago. I suppose that's why I am so... Rebellious."

Tony doesn't react for a bit, then sighs and sets down a screwdriver. Loki looks up to see Tony laughing silently. "What?" Loki asks, not knowing why he was laughing. It wasn't exactly a comedic story.

"I mean, when you asked me to study Norse Mythology didn't you expect me to find out about that?" Tony asks, making Loki sigh and slap his palm to his forehead. "It's literally one of the first things you see. 'Loki, the Frost Giant.' It's not that discrete."

Shit, Tony knew this whole time and didn't even bother to tell him? Loki isn't quite sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. He could have not told him because he didn't think it mattered, and saw Loki in the same way. Otherwise, he was scared to tell him because he was afraid of the Frost Giant Loki. Hopefully it was the first choice, Loki had a feeling he would know if it was the latter.

"Yes, uh," How had he overlooked that? Such a simple thing, asking Tony to study his background, thought not expecting him to learn about Laufey. "Let's forget about me not knowing that you knew, so we can act as if I am still more clever than you."

"Let's be honest, though you may be more clever than me, you will never be smarter than me," Tony says, not doubting himself. "That is foolish-"

"-What are the first 12 digits of pi?" Tony asks, thinking it would be a simple question. What does he mean by pi? "Tony, pie is spelled with three letters, not twelve numbers. P I E." Loki smirks, thinking he had just outwitted the billionaire. "Er," Tony says, imitating a buzzer, "The correct answer is 3.141592653589, and so on."

* * *

 **A/N-Just one thing to say, and comment if i'm wrong-**

 **Yes, I memorized the first 12 digits of pi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Great. SHIELD finally found 'em. It took them long enough, considering they've been hiding out here for over two weeks. Right about now Tony was beginning to question what the people on Tony Tracking duty were up to. It can't be much, considering Tony hid Loki _in his house_.

"Alright, JARVIS," Tony half-shouted, jogging down to his lab. "Pull up security footage. Keyword: Loki." He punched in the three digit code to the lab and threw the door open, running to his desk. Immediately files upon files were shown, the most recent one being Loki reading on his bed. He supposed that was the live feed.

Tony flipped through them, pausing when he saw one of Loki leaning out of the balcony in his room. Right, the plot of this chapter isn't Tony adoring over Loki (or is it?). Tony shakes his head and swipes all of the clips into the 'trash can', deleting them. The moment he trashed the last one he took off to the stairs, rushing to Loki's guest room to alert him of the utterly fantastic news. You can't make text sound sarcastic but just so you know that last sentence was salty as hell.

Right as Tony steps onto the second set of stairs, the doorbell rings. Damnit, so close. But it was wiser to go ahead and answer the door rather than tell Loki. Tony just had to go on the hope that Loki would heat the commotion from his room and get the hell out of here.

There was another loud rapping on the door, this time followed by shouts to open up immediately, blah blah blah, the usual stuff. Tony turns around and makes his way to go door, taking a deep breath before throwing it open and being (mentally, not physically,) attacked by a SHIELD investigator with a (SWAT? FBI?) team.

The man showed Tony his badge, "I'm Agent Harrison, please step aside. SHIELD needs to investigate your house." 'Harrison' said, taking off his sunglasses to reveal dull grey eyes. Tony had a feeling that Harrison wasn't quite _there_ , you know?

"Alright, just don't- Oh, okay." Tony practically yelled, desperate to get the signal across to Loki. The investigators shoved past Tony and started investigating, as an investigator does. One of the team members looked behind his TV, nearly knocking it off of the wall. "Hey-Hands off." Tony shouted, rushing over and stabilizing the television.

Just as Tony had dreaded, maybe half of the team took to the stairs, rushing up to the second floor. Tony followed their tracks, hoping upon hope that Loki had gotten out of here by now. They'd both be arrested, if not worse. Two members broke off into Tony's room, whereas the three remaining, (two team members and Harrison himself), entered the guest bedroom. Loki's bedroom.

The four pushed into Loki's bedroom to find absolutely nothing but a bed, desk, and bookshelf. No alien Gods, no leather outfits, just a clean room. It could have passed as a hotel room. With some more searching, Harrison spoke something into his mic that Tony didn't hear, then stalked out of the room.

Effing yes! Loki had heard him. They had discussed this before, if Loki ever had to leave. The Asgardian never went anywhere without a few simple devises of Tony's making. The NAG, a spear that used nanotechnology, and a minuscule devise that when activated, could undo any form of handcuffs. Now all Tony could do is wait for the signal from the NAG, then come and pick Loki up from whatever location he was at.

Piece of cake, right?

Wrong.

* * *

 **A/N-don't get mad at me-i know how freakishly short this chapter is. I'm working on the climax, and more Tony/Loki interactions. And also, lemme check how many reads I have. fuccing 300? yall are amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Loki turns the page in a book Tony told him to read, called Harry Potter. He had already finished the first one, and was now several chapters into the second one. He is lying on his stomach, with his feet in the air and his head resting on his fist.

His head twitches up when he hears yelling coming from downstairs. Loki could barely make out the speech, but it sounded like Tony. Maybe he was saying something along the lines of "Yeah, just don't, okay." which really didn't make much sense.

Loki sets down the book and listens harder. Many sets of footsteps, and things being knocked over. Thundering feet make their way up the stairs, and only then does Loki realize what is happening. SHIELD found him, and Tony is stalling. With a spear hidden up his sleeve, and a de-handcuffer in his pocket, he looks for the NAG. A thundering knock on the door sounds, and he hears someone cry out in frustration. Just a few more seconds till he's found.

He gasps as he sees the NAG, swiftly picks it up, and runs to the balcony. It's not a long drop, but if you jump too far you will end up in the ocean. Loki sighs and hoped that these devises are waterproof, takes a deep breath and leaps over the balcony's boundary.

Just as he hits he ground he manages to conjure a fall-resistance jinx, slicing the impact in half. It still made him kneel over, nearly falling off the cliff, but it didn't make him break his foot. He heard voices coming from above, and suspected they would look out the balcony, so he pressed himself against the wall as to not be seen. At the sound of a door slamming shut he released a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

 _So I guess I'm on the run, now_ , Loki thinks. No more greetings from Tony, no more kisses after dinner. He did the best he could, and Loki was thankful for that. Loki looks around, and sees the farmiliar scene he had been staring out at for the past few weeks.

Alone. Loki begins venturing out. He better wait a day or so before he contacts Tony, to make sure that SHIELD won't find out about their little secret.

He rushes to a tree he sights nearby, and leans against it. There was a small eagle sitting on the tree, weird. Loki had never seen any eagles around here before.

He looks down at what he's wearing. A dark grey zip up hoodie and some jeans. He shifts into a grey short sleeve shirt, but keeps the jeans. This would have to do for now.

Loki chances a quick glance to the road behind him, and sees no cars. He begins to stalk towards another tree he sees, roughly 100 yards away. Something about being on the run that Tony had taught him; never run. At this rate it would look as if there was just a guy walking alone in the desert.

As Loki arrives to the tree he notices that the eagle followed him. It was a beautiful bird, reminiscent of a brown falcon. Loki reaches out to stroke its head, and the bird nibbled on his hand. He chuckled, and the bird cocked its head.

Next thing he knew, the bird was a tall-ass giant, someone Loki had been taught to know as Thiazi. So this was the moment. Just as Loki was about to make a hologram of himself, the giant grabbed his legs and lifted him above his head. Thiazi spoke a set of snarls and grunts that Loki could barely translate.

This was truly a bizarre experience, Thiazi had transformed into a supersized eagle, with Loki trapped in his talons. He noticed a stinging sensation on his left arm, and looked down to see a deep gash on his shoulder.

Just as Loki scrambles to heal the wound so that scar tissue is covering it, Thiazi takes off from the ground, leaving Loki in utter bewilderment in what to do. It was happening. Loki would never see Tony again.

* * *

Well, this is certainly going splendid. As far as Loki remembers, he passed out in Thiazis talons, and was now here. Somewhere on Asgard, tied to a tree, with an extremely hairy giant pacing in front of him. His skin was reminiscent of that of Frost Giants, but his long beard was lighter, baby blue. He was clad in mostly leather armor, with scattered studs.

Yeah, I know the drill, Loki thinks. Get Idun to come here with her 'sacred fruits', make everyone in Asgard grow old and shit. Jokes on you, Jotun, Odin is already old! Ha, that old kook wouldn't last a week. Though, compared to the average Asgardian lifetime, (A/N-somewhere around 5,100 years, Loki is 17 in human years), that's a few years. So Loki will have to wait for the throne.

Now, for the actual story. Right, Loki is practically in Thiazis hand, waiting to be killed. Let's just hope that Thiazi speaks Jotun, not Thrym, Thiazis nativelanguage.

"Loki, of Asgard." Thiazi says in Jotun, though it sounds not unlike plain grunts. Great, another guy who thinks Loki still calls Asgard his home. "You may be-"

"A-buh-buh-buh-buh," Loki interrupts (also in Jotun), struggling to hold his index finger up, "Loki of _Jotunheim_. Continue." To match his previous statement, Loki struggles to bring up enough energy to change into his Frost Giant form. Thiazi chuckles, his low voice booming throughout the clearing.

"You try to fool me with your Jotun form, though I know you would much rather be Aesir." Thiazi says. Well, that part is half-true; Tony is partial to Loki's Jotun self, so he would much rather please Tony. "I will let you out on one condition; you bring me Idun and her fruits."

Shit, right. Loki needs to activate the NAG. His hands are tied behind his back, but he can't feel anything in his back pocket. Either he just can't find it, or Thiazi found it and destroyed it. One way or another, this isn't good. But then again, there is always the spear and that one anti-handcuff devise (geez, that's a long name. AHD it is). He will just have to use one of those.

"And if I don't?" Loki asks. It's always good to know the other end of any deal. Fumbling with the AHD, disguised as a bracelet, he feels a dull vibration symboling that it's ready to use. Just a click of a button and Loki was out of this joint.

"I will keep you here as bait, to draw her here myself." Thiazi says. Great, so it's a lose-lose for Loki. "Thiazi, my friend," Loki says, though the second half was far from the truth, "I'm afraid I have to chose the middle ground, where I escape here after severely injuring you. I will find a safe haven with a personality on Midgard."

Loki barely saw Thiazis confused face before he activated the AHD and swiftly expanded the spear to its full size. Even though Thiazi was a great deal larger than him, Loki had magic to make it easier. As he sprinted up to the giant he summoned an illusion of him simply standing there. He hurtled himself into the air, driving the spear directly through the giants chest, knocking him down before he put a temporary paralysis jinx on him.

"Check, mate."

Loki stood up and shrunk the spear down to its nano size again, before finding the NAG scattered on the floor. He picked it up before sprinting towards a ravine he remembered from hunting here when he was little. Spotting it, he sped up and began timing his footsteps, plotting the jump. The heel of his right foot landed an inch away from the ledge, and propelled Loki an extra 100%, getting him across the 10 foot ravine.

As soon as he landed his knees gave out, sending him tumbling forwards. Great, there were grass stains all over his jeans, now. His mind trailed off to his mental 'GPS', as Tony called it. He knew Asgard's coordinates by heart, but Asgard was big. The castle should be a few miles east of here. Maybe something like 70N2510V35~10K1. Looking down at the NAG, it comes to Loki that it's severely damaged. The screen is half cracked, and the 6 key is damaged. Luckily, that one won't be needed.

Loki imputs '70N2510V35~101'.

He didn't press down on the K hard enough.

* * *

It's been two days now. Loki surely could have activated the NAG by now. But apparently not, and now Tony was more stressed out than ever. Yesterday he had invited Bruce over, and Tony was hoping upon hope that he wouldn't have to go to his last resort.

"Tony, are you sure that there isn't a way of tracking it without Loki's help?" Bruce says, adjusting his glasses before returning his hands to the keyboard. "No, the devise mainly functions on magic. We didn't have enough time to make it work simply on mechanics." Tony replies. To be honest, Tony knows seldom of magic. Once Loki gets back he'll have to ask him.

"Do you have any other way of tracking him?" Bruce says, slamming his fists down. I see a hint of green in his eyes, so I pat his back to ease him out of anger. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"I may or may not have..."

"Yeah?"

"Made a tracker."

"Oh God, Tony."

"AndimplanteditinLokiswrist-OH MY FUCKING GOD IT FEELS GOOD TO GET THAT OUT." Tony yells, grasping his heart and leaning over. "WHOO!" Bruce is busy rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tony can kind of understand that, he probably should have said so earlier.

"God, Tony!" Bruce whines, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, I only put it in as a last resort," Tony starts, walking over to the scientist, "The thing is, since it's implanted in Loki's wrist, activating it could lead to harmful radiation. Radiation which could cause deterioration in some of Loki's skin cells, which ultimately wouldn't be good."

"But Tony, it's the only option we have."

The conversation is interrupted by a beeping sound to Tony's left. The two scientists heads turn in sync to face the source of the noise-the NAG. Tony walks over to it and picks it up, his face brightening when he sees what it holds.

70N2510V35~101.

* * *

 **A/N-holy SHIT i haven't updated in so long. so save your comments and reviews about it taking over a week (i think it was that long). also, there is a hidden meaning to the galactic coordinates (the actual one and the mistake) and if you figure it out, message me cause it's a spoiler for the story. i love easter eggs**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-so, if you havent seen on my acc yet, my dad put my phone on restricted mode. i can only get to it when im home alone. im really sorry but expect updates to get less consistent. like even less. and if i stop updated alltogether then im really sorry.**

 **also, a strong TW warning. get ready for _V_ angst**

* * *

Alright, alright. This isn't so bad, right? It's just been two days. Two days without seeing Loki. Two days since his voice rang out in the emptiness of a mansion. Two days spent in the science lab. Two days talking to Bruce. Two days in constant anger, sadness, frustration, and worry.

Two days since he's lost his will to live. Two days since he's broken his alcohol-free streak. Two days since he's lost his mind. Two days holding in his anger, using all of his might to not shout out at Bruce. But not much longer until he snaps.

"How the hell are we supposed to get off of this planet?" Tony says, swiping another idea into the trash barrel. He had invited Bruce over to help him get to space, but now it was seeming impossible without the help of Thor. Apparently, you can't simply travel thousands of light years in a day.

Bruce appears in Tony's line of sight, his black glasses perched on his nose. His hair is messy, messier than normal, along with Tony's. "You know, I've never seen you in full work mode before." He manages to half smile, leaning on the desk and gazing at Tony through the holograms. "I'm not sure if I should be scared or amazed."

"Y'know," Tony says, adding a bullet point on how to get to Thor, "I'm asked that question a lot. I'd say a little bit of both." He smiles, then goes back to work. "I'm thinking the only way to get to Loki is through Thor. He'd be on our side if we had a way to contact him-" He rushed the last part, not wanting to admit that he might have to wait a while before Thor comes back.

"I got it," Tony snaps his fingers, "Why not just ask SHIELD to invite the old guy over for a good old Avengers party? Have a couple of drinks, play some poker-Wait, Bruce! It'll be our own casino!"

Bruce turns away, stalking towards the door. When Tony catches up to him, he snaps around, green flecks in his eyes. "Woah, Banner. What has you so riled up?" Bruce shrugs Tony's hand off his shoulder, making an effort to calm down before giving up.

"'What's getting me so riled up?'" He says, his voice nearing a yell, "You fucking suggesting to have some drinks when you said that you would stop with that shit? Tony, you were doing so good, then you go ahead and fuck it up because some guy you like disappeared!" The green begins to take over the whole of his iris, but Tony doesn't care. Not now.

"Some guy?" Tony repeats, squinting his eyes in mock confusion, "Some guy?" He says again, pausing before continuing; "Bruce, that 'some guy' is the love of my life! You are the first person that I told that I was pan!" Tony presses his hand to his chest, sadness littered in his features. "I thought you fucking supported me, but you just go ahead and insult Loki like he is just 'some guy'!"

"I'm warning you, don't make me angry!" Bruce says, putting in all his effort to stop the green veins from popping out of his forehead. "You know how that ends up, do you really wanna get _him_ out to fight?" Tony starts a sentence, but Bruce cuts him off before he can get half a word out.

"The reason that I was so supportive of you being pan is because I'm bi! I had a crush on you ever since we met and you can't imagine what it felt like to see you go off and kiss this other guy that you only knew for a few hours! I fucking tried to kill myself! There are razors hidden all around my room, waiting to be used every time you text me about Loki! You can't imagine what that feels like!"

Tony takes in a deep breath, ready to let out all his anger, only to have a single, pathetic sentence fall out of his mouth.

"I guess we have something else in common," he pauses, taking a step away from Bruce, "We both are fucking suicidal."

Tony doesn't give Bruce time to look taken aback. He doesn't give him time to apologize, to reach his hand out and pat Tony's shoulder. He doesn't give him time to hulk out. He gives himself enough time to say:

"Get out, now."

And like that, he's gone. Two days. Two days and he snapped. Two days after starting to drink again, he goes and kicks one of his best friends out of his life. Now, he sits down and pulls a bottle of vodka from under the couch. It's not wise to have alcohol around this many fumes, but he doesn't care. When the love of your life is gone, how can you care about anything at all?

The alcohol burns against Tony's tongue, making him wince. He'd ask Steve to contact Thor tomorrow. Tony doesn't think of the killer hangover that he'll have tomorrow, just of getting a step closer to Loki.

He takes another swig from the bottle, wincing again. Before he knows it, the bottle is empty and Tony is light headed. He can practically feel the pulse inside his head, flooding up his ears with the sound. A thought occurs in Tony's mind, something he hasn't thought to do for over seven years. With a final thought going through his head, he throws the bottle to the concrete floor, shattering it to pieces.

Tony bends down and picks up a small shard of glass, pulling his pants down enough to reveal his waist. Several scars from previous 'incidents' still linger, and Tony remembers those times. The glass shard cuts into his waist, leaving a small, three inch long cut.

He can't help but smirk to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-two weeks. THREE FKING WEEKS AND I ONLY START WRITING NOW. im such an idiot and ill try to get faster in the future. ive just been having some writers block (future A/N- _SOME_ WRITERS BLOCK?!) so im sorry and onto the story**

* * *

The cuts have scabbed over by now, and resisting the urge to pick them off is killing him. Though Tony doesn't regret what he did, he wishes that he would have taken precautions. Since he quite literally fell asleep in a pool of his own blood, cleanup was a bitch. Especially when he was hungover.

Tony hasn't talked to Steve or Thor yet, but he plans to do that today. He has worn off all signs of a hangover, and is now performing at max capacity. He takes a bite of his sandwich, and swipes another blueprint into the trash. This is how he's been procrastinating for the past couple of days; working.

Bruce hasn't visited him since the second night, and he has no reason to. Tony tosses his paper plate into his trash pile and turns towards the stairs, only to be faced by the person that he was part dreading and party hoping to see; Steve.

He's wearing a grey t-shirt with a beige jacket, and is staring right at Tony. He tilts his head to the side a bit to acknowledge his presence, but doesn't speak.

"Tony." He says, punctuating the single word with such force that it seemed like it shook the room. "It's been a while since I've seen you." He continues, not showing expression.

"Okay, not to be rude," Tony begins, leaning off the table, "But how the hell did you get in here without me knowing? JARVIS would've-"

"Potts let me in. I called her and asked where you were, and she told me that she would disable JARVIS if I would check on you. And by the looks of it..." He looked around the room, at the glass and garbage that littered the floor, "It was much needed. Where is your friend, Loki?"

Tony tensed up. Goddamn Mr. Perfect had to bring up the thing that he had been trying to take his mind off of. "None of your damn business, Rogers." He said, starting towards the stairs. His shoulder just brushed Steve's, and he could hear the soldier racing up the staircase seconds later.

"That isn't a good tone, Tony," He said, trailing behind Tony, "What happened?" The moment that Steve's hand touched his shoulder, Tony wheeled around and held up his pointer finger. "If you listened to me the first time, you would know that it's none of your damn _business_." He spat the last word.

"The fact that you're making such a big deal about it is making it seem like I need to know," Steve said, all hints of violence dropped from his voice. Maybe he was actually trying to be a friend. Maybe.

Tony hesitated before taking a seat at his breakfast bar, covering his face with his hands. "Alright, Rogers." He began, gesturing for Steve to come over. "Fury better not have you at it or else I swear I will stab you in your liver." Steve looked a bit taken aback, but nodded.

"Loki has been taken by a frost giant called Thiazi, or at least that's what I think." Tony said. It could be either, but the fact that he has been gone for this long means that it is probably the latter. Steve only had one word; "Explain."

And that is what he did. He told him about the night terrors. He told him about breaking Loki out of SHIELD. He told him about how he had been harboring a terrorist in his home. He told him about how Loki had to leave when SHIELD investigated. He told him everything except for the events of the second night.

Steve doesn't speak. He just runs his hands through his hair, mumbling something about how stupid Tony is. "And you need a rocket to get him back?" He asks, not quite clear on the situation yet. "Unless you can contact Thor somehow."

"Well, you're in luck." Steve says, looking up to meet Tony's eyes. "He just came down to Earth for a little visit."

* * *

 **A/N-im so sorry its so short but its the most i can get out for now i just wanted to give you some form of content because i really suck at updating please dont hate me**


End file.
